


Ella

by ulmo80



Series: Grey Tales [5]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Angst, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: She had so many words in her fingers. However, she didn't know what to do with them.





	Ella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138692) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80). 



> This is a translation. English is not my mother language. This is not beta-ed

She had so many words in her fingers. However, she didn't know what to do with them. Ideas buzzed in her head, as swarming bees, great and crazy. But they seemed silly, even childish, once on paper. What could she do with all the things she had to tell? Was there any other way to express herself besides words?

"Painting, maybe?"

"Forget about it". _Ella_ , the insidious little voice, her constant companion since she could remember, enjoyed herself mining her self-confidence. "You can't even keep inside the line drawing."

"Playing an instrument?"

"Really?", replied _Ella_ , incredulous. "Have you ever listened to yourself singing in the shower? You can't even keep the rhythm with your palms."

"Theater?"

"Hahaha!!! This is already a comedy show. YOU CAN'T SPEAK IN FRONT OF AN AUDIENCE!"

"What if... What if I sign in in a dance study?", she shot her last bullet, holding in her desperation to small shreds of hope.

"This girl doesn't learn. You can't, you can't, you can't..." _Ella_ could go on for hours, tormenting her with her favorite words.

Then, she gave up. Otherwise, _Ella_ wouldn't let her alone. She left the words die in her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> In Spanish, there is this thing called “tacit subject,” which means that, contrary to English, we don’t have to use the subject all the time. In the original, the insidious little voice is “Ella,” as the personal pronoun for “she”. My protagonist is also a she, I didn’t give her a name, I relied on the “tacit subject”.


End file.
